1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mop assembly, and more particularly to a mop assembly having therein a rotatable device to allow a mop head to rotate relative to a stick and a positioning device to allow the stick to be positioned when the mop assembly is not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mop assembly normally has a mop head and a stick extending from the mop head so that the user is able to hold the stick to mop the floor using a strip assembly extending from the mop head. However, as the stick is rigidly connected to the mop bead, when a user tries to mop areas under furniture, the user will have to lower the stick to be able to extend the mop head into the area under the furniture, which is quite troublesome. In addition, after one side of the mop becomes dirty, the user will have to manually rotate the mop head to use the unsoiled side to continue cleaning the floor. This type of cleaning process is not only tiresome, but also labor intensive.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved mop assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.